<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Scared To Be Alone by WinterSky101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110861">More Scared To Be Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSky101/pseuds/WinterSky101'>WinterSky101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reinvent Love [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Force-Sensitive Han Solo, Gen, Language Barrier, Minor Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSky101/pseuds/WinterSky101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new prospective student arrives at Anakin and Obi-Wan’s school for Force-sensitives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chewbacca &amp; Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reinvent Love [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/589165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More Scared To Be Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is from "Folkin' Around" by Panic! at the Disco.</p><p>For the purposes of this AU, Han is significantly younger than he is in canon; instead of being born 13 years before the formation of the Empire, he was born 4 years before the formation of the Empire.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin takes one look out the door, then ducks back in and yells, "Obi-Wan!"</p><p>"Yes, Anakin?" he hears faintly.</p><p>"You speak Shyriiwook, right?"</p><p>"I can understand it," Obi-Wan replies, his voice getting closer. "Well, passably. I can't really <em>speak</em> it, but most beings with vocal cords similar to humans can't. Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Uh…"</p><p>Obi-Wan steps up next to Anakin and looks out the door. "Ah. I see."</p><p>The Wookiee roars. Anakin looks at Obi-Wan expectantly.</p><p>"He's greeting us," Obi-Wan translates. "His name is… Sorry, could you repeat that? My Shyriiwook is a bit rusty." The Wookiee obediently roars again, and Obi-Wan nods. "His name is Chewbacca. And he's here because he has something for us. No, sorry, not something, some<em>one</em>."</p><p>"He has someone for us?" Anakin repeats dubiously. "What does that mean?"</p><p>Chewbacca roars again and steps to the side. The kid behind him scowls.</p><p>"I <em>told</em> you, I don't want to be a Jedi!"</p><p>"Oh, dear," Obi-Wan murmurs.</p><p>"Did this Wookiee just bring us a kid?" Anakin demands.</p><p>"Don't call me kid," the kid protests. "And I don't want to be a stupid Jedi!"</p><p>"Ah, Chewbacca, you must know that we do not take unwilling students," Obi-Wan says delicately. "Nor do we take children without their family's permission. I don't-"</p><p>Chewbacca roars, and Obi-Wan frowns. "Oh. Oh, I see."</p><p>"What did he say?" Anakin demands, making a mental note to learn Shyriiwook.</p><p>"Chewbacca found this boy-"</p><p>"Han," the kid interjects. "My name is Han."</p><p>"My apologies," Obi-Wan says, giving the boy a respectful nod. "Chewbacca found Han on Corellia. He had been taken in by one of the street gangs, but he was being mistreated. Chewbacca originally only intended to bring him somewhere safer than Corellia, but when Han showed signs of being Force-sensitive, he decided to bring him here instead." Obi-Wan hesitates, then adds, "Forgive me, Chewbacca, but why did you bring Han here instead of to Master Yoda? I believe you fought alongside him on Kashyyyk, did you not?"</p><p>Chewbacca roars again, this time sounding vaguely amused. Obi-Wan nods. "Fair enough."</p><p>"That's why I said I didn't want to be a Jedi," Han grumbles to himself.</p><p>"Mind translating for those of us who don't speak Shyriiwook?" Anakin asks, trying not to feel embarrassed that Han, who can't be older than eight, apparently isn't part of that group.</p><p>"Chewbacca said he thought Han would struggle under the stricter teachings of Yoda's Jedi school," Obi-Wan explains. "Apparently, Han has quite the personality."</p><p>"And I don't want-"</p><p>"Yeah, you don't want to be a Jedi, we get it," Anakin interrupts. "What <em>do</em> you want to be?"</p><p>Han looks stunned for a moment. Anakin wonders if this is the first time anyone's bothered to ask him that. Han recovers quickly, though, and says, "I want to be a pilot! I'll be the best pilot anyone's ever heard of. I'll have my own ship, and I'll be able to go anywhere I want, and no one will be able to tell me what to do."</p><p>"Huh," Anakin says, nodding to himself. He looks over at Obi-Wan. "Remind you of anyone?"</p><p>"Very much so," Obi-Wan says dryly. "I can't believe I'm about to get myself into this sort of mess again."</p><p>"Hey, I wasn't <em>that</em> bad!"</p><p>"What are you guys even talking about?" Han protests. "And when can I go? I don't want to be a Jedi!"</p><p>"But you do want to be a pilot, yes?" Obi-Wan asks. "You do realize that Anakin here is one of the best pilots in the galaxy, don't you?"</p><p>Han hesitates. "Really?"</p><p>"You flatter me," Anakin says, somewhat delighted.</p><p>"I believe I signed on to do that when I married you," Obi-Wan replies. "Anyway, I don't believe I'm wrong."</p><p>"You're not," Anakin agrees. He turns to Han. "He's not wrong. I am the best pilot in the galaxy."</p><p>"I said one of the best, not <em>the</em> best."</p><p>"Okay, then maybe you were wrong, because I am <em>the</em> best."</p><p>Han looks somewhat dubious. "I thought you were a Jedi."</p><p>"Yeah, that's definitely something I'm not the best at," Anakin admits. "Also, you can be a Jedi and a pilot, kid."</p><p>"And you don't have to train here with the intention of becoming a Jedi at all," Obi-Wan adds. "We teach Force-sensitive people how to use their abilities, yes, but you can use those abilities in many different ways. Being a Jedi is only one of them."</p><p>"Being able to use the Force is part of what makes me such a good pilot," Anakin says.</p><p>Han's eyes fly to him immediately. "Really?"</p><p>Anakin nods. "Really."</p><p>"Will you teach me?" Han asks. "Without making me a Jedi?"</p><p>"I promise, no one is going to make you become a Jedi if you don't want to be," Anakin vows. "Right, Obi-Wan?"</p><p>"Of course," Obi-Wan agrees. "There are some basic Force techniques that we suggest most of our students learn, but no one needs to learn them if they don't want to. If all you wish to learn is piloting, you don't need to learn anything else."</p><p>"Although, if all you want to learn is piloting, I could probably also recommend you to some other schools that focus on that," Anakin suggests. "Your choice."</p><p>Chewbacca growls, and both Han and Obi-Wan nod like he's just made a good point. Anakin really needs to either learn Shyriiwook or figure out how to make a universal translator, especially if Chewbacca's going to stick around.</p><p>"I guess I'll stay for now," Han decides. He shifts his weight from leg to leg, suddenly looking very young, and adds, "If that's okay."</p><p>"Of course," Obi-Wan says with the sort of smile that reassures children and makes Anakin fall a little bit more in love with him every time he sees it. "We'll set you up a room. Chewbacca, will you be staying as well?"</p><p>Han turns to Chewbacca quickly, an almost panicked look on his face. Chewbacca roars and ruffles Han's hair, and Han relaxes.</p><p>"Uh, Obi-Wan-"</p><p>"Chewbacca says he'd like to stay until Han is settled in. We can set up a room for you as well, of course. And Han, if you're interested, we could introduce you to the other children. There are some who are probably about your age."</p><p>"How old are you anyway?" Anakin asks.</p><p>"Eight," Han says, which is about what Anakin guessed. "Are the other kids training to be Jedi?"</p><p>"Some of them," Obi-Wan says. "Others are simply here to learn how to control their Force abilities. Would you like to meet them?"</p><p>Han looks nervously at Chewbacca, who nods encouragingly, then back at Obi-Wan. "Okay."</p><p>"I believe the youngest children are currently in a class with Plo Koon, another teacher here," Obi-Wan says. "Let's go find them, shall we? Anakin, you can make sure the rooms are ready, can't you?"</p><p>"Sure," Anakin agrees. "See you later, Han."</p><p>Han waves shyly, then lets Obi-Wan lead him off. It's only once Obi-Wan is thoroughly out of earshot that Anakin looks up at Chewbacca, still standing next to him, and thinks that maybe they should have planned this out better.</p><p>"You understand Basic, right?" he asks.</p><p>Chewbacca growls in response.</p><p>Anakin shakes his head. "I don't know what I expected. This would be so much easier if it were my turn to have C-3PO."</p><p>Chewbacca growls again, this time sounding somewhat sympathetic.</p><p>Anakin sighs. "Well, guess it's time to go on a hunt for someone else who speaks Shyriiwook. Come on, Chewbacca, let's do this."</p><p>And once Anakin's found a translator and gotten the new rooms set up, he's <em>definitely</em> starting a crash course in Shyriiwook.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My writing tumblr is <a href="http://winterskywrites.tumblr.com/">here</a>, if you're interested.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>